


befriending embers

by Abra_ca_fuck_you



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: (haven't rlly gotten far enough into tm to really spoil stuff but just to be safe), Drabble Collection, M/M, Multi, Other, Spoilers for all seasons, WILL ADD MORE TAGS AS I UPDATE, angsty, just chilling really, look at me making a new character/ship tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-22 00:30:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14925962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abra_ca_fuck_you/pseuds/Abra_ca_fuck_you
Summary: and i throw my heart into the firecause i want to set my heart on fireand i watch it try befriending embersbut the ice don't melt in mid-december-O My Heart, Mother MotherI finally made a drabble compilation post so i can stop trying to make full fics out of what are just drabbles (I'm sorry Interstellar Turbulence)chapter titles will be the ships, and I'll keep the tags updated as I post.





	1. Fourteen Fifteen/Mount Everest

Everest hadn’t always been so bothered by their occupation, that much Fourteen remembered. He hadn’t always called them Fifteen.

Fourteen’s body was softer, not the last time he saw them, but a couple times before, before he met Steven or Robert.

Fourteen’s body was very soft; Everest’s fingers left little pink marks on their thighs when he moved his hand, up Fourteen’s body to their jaw.

Low yellow light poured in from the street lamp outside the window, and Fourteen could see that Everest’s lips were chapped, his lower lip cracked. They could taste the blood when Everest leaned into the kiss. They could feel his smile against theirs.

Fourteen sighed, and tightened their grip on Everest’s forearms, signalling him to lean back. He furrowed his brows at Fourteen, and sat on their lap.

“We can’t do this every time I’m in the city,” Fourteen said.

“I thought we were good. I like this,” Everest replied.

“We are good. I’m not.” Everest got off of Fourteen’s lap, and reached for his shirt. Fourteen continued, “I’m sick, Everest.”

Everest put his shirt on Fourteen’s thin shoulders, “I can put on a movie, we can cuddle. I don’t mind getting sick for you.”

“It’s not like that. It’s not in my body, Everest. Its, every time I get into a new one, I’m forgetting things.” Wind blows through the open window and rustles Everest’s hair

“Have you-”

“I don’t really know. I don’t know where we first kissed, if it was behind the rocks in Metronome Park, or the building with the crooked doors,” Fourteen fiddled with the buttons on the shirt as they spoke.

“It was your parent’s house, we were washing up after a meal. I told you your eyes were the same color as the soap bubbles, and you told me that didn’t make sense.”

“I forgot about that.”

“Do you remember now?”

Fourteen shook their head. “There’s no reminding me; I don’t even have the same eyes anymore. I’m little more than a file, and every time it’s transferred, something gets lost.”

“But you’re still here Fourteen,” Everest said, and took their hand.

“Not forever, and not for long.”

“But I can enjoy your company now. We don’t need a past or future to be here together.” Fourteen sighed and leaned against Everest, tightening their grip on his hand.

“For now.”


	2. Gig/Surge

“It’s too hot out to do anything!” Gig said in response to Echo rolling their eyes at him.

“While you’re hiding in here, I’m going to go out and actually get some shit done,” they said, and slung their backpack over their shoulders. They absentmindedly patted for their sword’s sheath before throwing the door open, it slammed shut behind them.

Gig rolled his eye over in his palm, “Whatever,” he grumbled, and prised himself off the seat. His thighs made an audible sound as they peeled from the sweaty leather.

He took the back door, even though it would be the long way round, because he didn’t want to give Echo the satisfaction, despite the fact that it’s such a good look on them.

His steps started bounce along with the motown coming from the garage doors as he approached. And when he could make out Surge’s singing, he started to hum in harmony. Gig popped his eye back in place and straightened to collar of his shirt before he stepped under the half open garage door, and scraped his back against it. 

Surge’s eyes flickered over to him, and his singing picked up volume. Gig leaned up against the buggy he was working on as the two of them finished out the song. 

When the song finished, Surge unexpectedly sent the lift upwards, throwing Gig off balance. But Gig played it cool. Surge smiled and graciously said nothing of it.

“What’s brought you out here?” Surge asked. He sat up and wiped his hands off on the overalls, “Not like we’ve got AC in here.”

Gig could tell that much from the sweat stains that nothing could get out of all of Surge’s shirts. Surge swiped a large paw hand back over his head, only accentuating the oil in his fur. How much of that could be blamed on his natural ottery oil, Gig didn’t know. That could be a whole story. The natural hair care routines of the not entirely human. It was when Surge turned his head like a confused puppy that Gig realized he was staring.

“I got sick of Echo” Gig said, shrugging.

Surge laughed, “Seems more likely they got sick of you.” 

Gig shrugged again, Gig wondered if he shrugged too much. He could ask someone later, but not Echo or Grand. Probably Even.

“You’re welcome to hang out here,” Surge said and swept his arms out, palms up, “At least until I get sick of you too.” But judging by Surge’s smile, Gig would probably get bored first.

Surge tapped something on his wrist to start the next song, and laid back down on the dolly. Gig found himself a stool and watched the buggy lower down over Surge. The next song was chiller, one that Gig hadn’t heard before. He’d come to recognize one or two of Surge’s favorites, but this one was new, he couldn’t make out any lyrics over Surge’s humming anyways.

Gig considered doing some actual work, but he hadn’t got everything he needed for the story yet, and he couldn’t bear interrupting Surge to interview him on his hair care routines. So instead he pulled up a puzzle he’d been working on for a while. Last time he’d worked on it, he kicked a wall out of frustration, but this time Gig was much calmer, tapping his foot against the leg of his stool.

They must’ve listened to several albums by the time Jane walked in with two beers saying “Come on out before I have to drag you out,” the sky is streaked with the purple sunset. Gig hadn’t made much progress on his puzzle, between singing along or grabbing tools for Surge.

“Already?” Surge asked, sending the buggy up.

“Yup. If I’d known you were in here I woulda brought one out for you too Gig, but I didn’t.”

Gig shrugged as he hopped off the stool, “It’s cool, I’ll just head in.”

“Why don’t you join us?” Surge asked, one of his whiskers twitched as he smiled.

“I’ll go pour another drink, meet you boys on the porch.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't quite shippy, I just love these two otters.

**Author's Note:**

> It's hard to characterize Mount Everest because (as far as i've listened) we've only seen him once and he was very terse.
> 
> I wanted to write about Fourteen and Everest being happy but then I started thinking abt what it was like when Fourteen realized they were sick so it got sad.
> 
> it is honestly such a luxury to write about characters with different pronouns ngl
> 
> Also Mount is a bad first name to be called so I called him Everest


End file.
